Paul Becton
Paul Becton is a comic-book colorist. He has worked for Marvel Comics. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) * #16(a). Almost Live from Big Puce - colors * #16(b). Guest Stars! - colors * #17(b). The Ghost of Christmas Presents - colors * #18(a). Are We Scared Yet? - colors * #18(b). Sound Stage Spook - colors * #19(a). The Curse of the Scary Scarab - colors * #19(b). Psychic Psyche-Out! - colors * #20. Ghost in the Machina - colors * #21. Revenge of the Mudman - colors * #21. Revenge, Inc. - colors * #22. Goop on the Loose - colors * #22. The Curse of Wrangler Field! - colors * #23. The Big Lake Fake - colors * #23. The Haunted Halibut - colors * #24. Don't Believe What You See! - colors * #24. Surf's Up, Monster's Down - colors * #25. The Phantom of the Mosh Pit - clors * #25. Caves of Castle Finn - colors * #26. One Night in Roswell Part One: Spies from the Skies - colors * #26. One Night in Roswell Part 2: Attack of the Agents in Black - colors * #27. One Night in Roswell Part 3: Flying Saucer Face-Off! - colors * #27. Cut to the Chase - colors * #28. Last of the Mugwumps - colors * #28. High School Ghoul - colors * #29. Three Shears for Shaggy - colors * #29. The Oceanarium Horror - colors * #30. Spring-Heeled Jack - colors * #30. Dog Gone Ghost - colors * #31. Phantom of the Wrestling Ring! - colors * #31. Artichokes and Old Paste - colors * #32. It's a Wrap - colors * #32. The Library Lurker - colors * #33. Return of the Star Dog - colors * #33. The Creeping Horror - colors * #34. The Hound of the Basket Cases - colors * #34. Return of the King - colors * #35. Phast Phood Phantom - colors * #35. The Weeping Bride of Lover's Leap - colors * #36. Double Trouble - colors * #36. The Mystery Machine Mystery - colors * #37. Bee Ball! - colors * #37. Witch Pitch - colors * #38. The Curse of the Jungle Tomb - colors * #38. Techno? Heck, No! - colors * #39. Two Heads Are Better Than None - colors * #39. The Chocolatier Chortled! - colors * #40. Roc Around the Clock - colors * #40. Ghost Tour - colors * #41. Trolley Molly - colors * #41. Down in the Dumps - colors * #42. Dig Them Bones - colors * #42. Good Ghost Haunting - colors * #43. Nutcracker Not-So-Sweet - colors * #43. Mascot Madness - colors * #44. Planet-Terrorium - colors * #44. The Jersey Devil - colors * #45. Diamond Dog - colors * #45. Rest in Pizza - colors * #46. Ghost Writer - colors * #46. The Ex-Verminators - colors * #47. Bats What I'm Afraid Of - colors * #47. Tune Goon - colors * #48. Yikes! It's The Vikings! - colors * #48. Personality Disorder - colors * #49. The Case of the Greedy Tar - colors * #49. Elf King Swing - colors * #50. Big House Brouhaha - colors * #51. The Revenger - colors * #51. Scare Wear - colors * #52. The Haunted Cave - colors * #52. To Haunt Or Not to Haunt - colors * #53. Prom Fright - colors * #53. Fight or Flight! - colors * #54. Scooby Dooby Voodoo - colors * #54. Kayak Attack - colors * #55. The Tracks of My Fears - colors * #55. Chili Chiller - colors * #56. The Case of the Cinema Spirit - colors * #56. The Italian Hellion - colors * #57. Don't Be Such a Dragon - colors * #57. The Devil and the Deep Boo Sea - colors * #58. The Postal Ghost - colors * #58. Creature from the Blue Lagoon - colors * #59. Ghouls on Film - colors * #59. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Scream! - colors * #60(a). - colors * #60(b). - colors * #61(a). Mystery Date - colors * #61(b). - colors * #62(a). Hear No Evil - colors * #62(b). - colors * #63(a). Barnstormin' Banshee - colors * #63(b). - colors * #64(a). Hot Springs, Cold Sweat - colors * #64(b). - colors * #65(a). Screechy Keen - colors * #65(b). - colors * #66(a). Don't Play Dummy With Me - colors * #66(b). - colors * #67. Icy Reception - colors * #67. The Fright Before Christmas! - colors * #68. Creature Feature - colors * #68. The Creepy Cruise - colors * #69. Land-Grabbing Ghosts - colors * #69. Skeleton Skare - colors * #70. Petrified! - colors * #70. The Grappling Guardian - colors * #71. Doozy Ghoulespie - colors * #71. The Spirits of Appledown County! - colors * #72. Psychic Fiend Network - colors * #72. The Case of the Cold Trail - colors * #73. The Boston Pulse Snatcher - colors * #73. Scooby Dooby Smackdown - colors * #74. Who's Who in Scooby-Doo - colors * #76. Wail of a Tale - colors * #76. Fashion Emergency - colors * #77. The Telescope Terror - colors * #77. The Night Marchers - colors * #78. A Broken Winged Dragon - colors * #78. The Mine is Mine - colors * #79. Prisoner of the Ghost in the Iron Mask - colors * #79. The Ghostly Guest - colors Category:DC Comics colorists